1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a zoom lens which an be used with a CCTV camera (monitoring camera) or with a photographing camera. More particularly, the present invention relates to a super wide-angle zoom lens in which the angle of view at the wide-angle extremity is approximately identical to that of a fish-eye lens.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present no wide-angle zoom lens is available for a CCTV camera which is capable of monitoring at an extremely wide-angle. In a known photographing lens, the maximum angle of view is provided by a "diagonal fish-eye lens" and is defined as a radius of circular image formed by the lens being approximately identical to a diagonal of a rectangular aperture to restrict an image area (rectangular picture area).